


Estrella

by TEC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Prompt Story I've Made, Drawn Prompt, Kinda, M/M, Sad Ending, Saddest Thing I Have Ever Written, Some Parts Are Kinda Cute, This Needed Warnings, brutal violence, in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEC/pseuds/TEC
Summary: It was a mistake. He made a mistake. How could he be so stupid, letting it out? Along with its accursed pet? All this death, it was his fault. This was all his-Click, click, click!





	Estrella

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this story, and breaking my friend's heart. This is actually one of the most recent Drawn Story Prompt stories of mine, by the same friend. This story, as short as it was, break my heart to itsy-bitsy pieces, and is graphic. I was honestly thinking about Darren Shan's works when I wrote this, and since I have read his works, I am not that squeamish when it comes to writing graphic stuff.  
Let's do this!

How did things get so wrong?

Jacob Cross, was running through the church, screaming and the rancid smell of smoke 

filling the air. He finally found solace behind one of the religious sanctuary’s benches. The beautiful church, with its high roof and gem-filled corridors, was one of the highlights of the very religious town of Lucifer. The town was ironically named to torment and poke fun at the Devil, as a way to show they were not afraid of his demons and other monsters.

They were afraid now.

Only a brief flash of red from its spade-shaped tail was the last thing most people saw as #6270 

rampaged through the vulnerable town. The foul howl of its  _ pet  _ was the last thing the poor residents heard. Soon more people poured into the church, hoping that the poor white, shiny building could keep their worst nightmare away. It was no use, that thing was built to break the rules everyone held so close for comfort. Crosses: it broke. Holy water: #6270 gurgled and spat out. Latin: it would repeat back with a savage grin. It had already killed the pastor, and his poor son, it didn’t  _ care.  _ It looked so human, but was as heartless as heartless could even get. Jacob bent over himself, sobbing. How could he have been so  _ stupid _ ? To think that thing could care, let alone love?

_ Click! _

Jacob held his breath. Even with all the chaos, he could still hear the gentle click of its heels. As well as the hungry growl of its beloved pet.

_ Click! Grr! _

#6270 was coming closer.

_ Click! _

Its beast was coming nearer.

_ Grr. _

Why did he let it out?

_ Click! _

Why did he fall for his silver tongue?

_ Grr! _

HIs sweet lies?

_ Click! _

His cold touch?

_ Grr! _

His false, kind eyes?

_ Click! _

His job was to resist their temptations.

_ Grr! _

Their lies.

_ Click! _

Their pleas.

_ Grr! _

Their flattering.

_ Click! _

Why?

_ Click. _

Everyone held their breath as the gentle click of heeled-boots stopped, was well as the awful screaming from outside. After a few minutes, the children of the church began to giggle in delight, their church saved them! After a little while longer, the adults joined in on the excited chatter, not believing that this beautiful, but old, building saved them. Jacob closed his eyes in despair, it was playing with them. The second the people began to gain confidence, it would command its pet to break down the doors like playing blocks.

“Nothing can get us here.” a mother said to her young child. She was holding her tight, like any mother would. That wouldn’t last.

“Estrella...now, my dear.”

_ BANG! _

The first person Estrella went for was the mother of that child. She couldn’t even scream, in shock, before the creature’s claws were at her throat. The small child screamed as loud as she could, but soon was gurgling as the monster swiftly turned to her and went for her throat. They were both dead in seconds. The rest were so stunned, that it took Estrella carving into an elderly man for them to think: now might be a good time to run.

Jacob just sat behind his bench, the sound of screaming and sickening tearing filling his ears. He could feel the eyes of his fake love staring at him through the wooden surface, could sense #6270 speak telepathically to Estrella, ‘ _ Leave our fool alone. Leave him last. Let him hear, smell and taste the consequences of his actions.’  _ The sound of painful screams were soon mixed with sorrowful sobbing.

Jacob had no idea when it ended, did it last just a few seconds? Minutes? All he knew, was that it felt like hours. Hours of torture as he heard the last breaths of children, and the last tears of their parents, uncles, siblings, cousins and friends. 

_ Click. _

“Leave me be, demon.”

A tsk, “Now, now, Love. Is that anyway to treat your—oh, what was it again?—that’s right, ‘My lovely, Spade.’”

“I said LEAVE ME!” Jacob sobbed, “You made me do this! All this blood is on my hands! Including the town over, knowing you.”

Pale eyes twinkled, “You don’t know me,” he chuckled, “that was kind of the point. If you knew me, why in hell would you have let me, and my darling Estrella, go?”

The putrid... _ thing,  _ growled in agreement, it was the frankenstein of demons. An awful assortment of Earth’s animals, with the smell that made Jacob green in the gills greeted him as it dragged itself into his few. The furless head of wolf, with chunks of flesh bitten off near the snout. The tail of some sort of camine. The back legs were that of a bird of prey, too small and thin to hold the muscled body of a lioness. The entirety of it was covered in a film of slime, emitting a disgusting smell, the collection of every foul smelling thing in the universe mixed into a bottle and poured onto the beast. Jacob was no doubt only smelling one-third of the horror. If cranked up to its full potential, it would probably be toxic and kill an army.

“Get that thing out of my sight, before I kill it.”

#6270’s spaded tail flickered in anger, though the face remind mocking. Guess that stayed true, through the veil of a thousand lies, “You won’t do that.” It wasn’t a question, “You loved Estrella just as much as me, remember? ‘Come here ‘Stella! Come here pup!” The thing’s maggot-infested ears perked at the familiar phrase. Jacob closed his eyes, it was like hearing his crimes being listed. 

#6270 smoothed his head of crimson out the way, though it still fell into his eyes beautifully, like it was meant to. It laughed, circling Jacob’s only hiding place, “I must admit, I was a little star struck when we first met. The great Jacob Cross, one of the rising stars of the big, bad, Demon Killers and Imprisoners, for me? Why,” he laughed mirthlessly, “you were too kind!”

New tears fell from Jacob’s closed eyes. He jumped when a hand swiped across his cheek. Jacob grabbed the pale hand, fire in his eyes.

“Still got that fire. I thought only red-heads were ill-tempered?” It cocked its head and grinned toothily, “Should I be worried about you stealing my crown?”

“You ain’t Lucifer.” No matter how much they tried, they could not find the king of these monsters. The demon scuffed, “Ple-ase! Little ol’ Lucy hasn’t been seen for over a millennium.” it’s eyes twinkled madly, “I might as well be king.”

Jacob yelped, #6270 had grabbed his hair, and yanked him to his knees. “I’ll say this slowly. After all, if you were so dense that you honestly thought  _ letting me out  _ was a good idea, you must be slow. Bow.” 

“Never.”

“Don’t be difficult.”

“No.”

“I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t say no under differ-”

“Shut up!”

_ Grr! _

“You too!”

_ Whimper…. _

“Aw, look. You made her sad! Apologize.”

“Go to hell.”

A look of poor pain crossed the demon’s face, “Darling, I’m a demon. I’ll always be in Hell.”

“You weren’t lying about that?”

A painful chuckle, “What? That all demons are in a constant state of agonizing, maddening pain? ‘Fraid I can’t lie about that, darling. Hurts too much to lie about.”  
Jacob reached for the hand still holding his head, grasping it gently. He hated this thing, it ruined him, but he could almost understand its insanity. Almost.

“Join me.”

Sorry, what?

“Repeat that.”

“Join me,” that demon repeated, “you might make this meaningless existence worth something.”

Jacob held the hand harder, “No.”

“Please.”

“Not a chance.”

#6270’s face was unreadable, before a small bit of mirth crossed it. Just a little. It completely changed its blood soaked face.

His eyes were painful, but proud. His face was peaceful, and his cheeks were raised with delight. “Good. Good boy.” he let go of my hair, “I can’t love you. I know that much. But, I wouldn’t want another to live as I do.” tears built on his long lashes, “I just wish I didn’t have to do this.”

Jacob was confused for a moment, but then the sharpened tip of a spaded tail went to his throat.

“Don’t you remember, Jacob?” Ace chokingly sobbed. “Demon handbook for how to cause hell. Page 62. Paragraph 70.”

Jacob laughed, actually  _ laughed,  _ “Leave no weaknesses...breathing. Goodbye, Ace. See you hell.”

“Lovesick fools don’t go to hell, darling.”

_ Click! Click! Click! _

_ Grr! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of you! You made it to the end! Are you sad? Well, no judgement because I had second-hand heartbreak writing this. If this isn't what you are into, I am sorry. But, if it is, feel free to write your seething reviews of how bad this is. I will read whatever comments you have, with gusto!  
I still don't know how to tab...  
Happy Writing, Bookworms!


End file.
